


Sotto Voce

by miss_belivet



Series: the shorthand of emotion - oneshots [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2018, Strap-Ons, Strength Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_belivet/pseuds/miss_belivet
Summary: sotto voce:sung or played softly (from Italian, literally "under the voice")Diana just wants to hear Isabel. Isabel requires some creative convincing.





	Sotto Voce

_“I want to hear you.”_

Diana’s hips snapped forward, driving Isabel deeper into the thick pile of furs on their bed. Isabel’s breath was harsh and fast, echoing off the stone walls of their bedchamber and the vast golden shield hanging over them, but she kept silent, biting her knuckles every time Diana fucked the thick length between her legs into her.

It was big enough that the stretch burned with every move, and so large that it hit that delicious spot inside her and drag across her clit with each outward stroke. From the way Diana’s arms were trembling, the toy must have been positioned to rub at Diana’s clit with every thrust, too—but that only strengthened Isabel’s resolve to strangle her voice, to bite harder, if only to torment the woman hovering over her a little longer.

_“Isabel.”_

The unmarred corner of Isabel’s lips turned up.

A groan, deep and frustrated, rumbled against Isabel’s ear, and the wide, shaking hand beside her head tangled itself in her hair, baring her throat to Diana.

The sight of her alone, the way she gazed back, lidded eyes dark and intent and teeth bared, would have driven Isabel over the edge if she weren’t trying so hard to drag it out. The woman fucking her was so different from Diana—her everyday gentleness, from her secure, soft embraces and endearing words—and so similar to a dark night, fiery and terrifying, and the enthralling warrior goddess ready to crush the breath from her lungs on a simple whim.

“I _want,”_ Diana grunted, dropping her head. Warm sweat dripped from her forehead to Isabel’s jaw; sharp teeth latched onto the fluttering vein on Isabel’s neck, catching her in place. She sucked a dark mark onto Isabel’s neck and huffed. “To _hear_ you.”

“No.”

 

* * *

  

Isabel's rasp was near silent, hissed at Diana between thrusts, but the warm breath in her ear nearly undid her. It was an all-too-fleeting taste of the response she desired. Her steady thrusts faltered, stunned at the new, searing rush of heat over her clit, and Isabel—

 _Laughed_ , Diana realized, chagrined. Pinned to the bed, Diana’s cock embedded in her to the hilt and teeth at her neck, and Isabel Maru still had the gall to laugh.

No.

She had the gall to _snicker—_ high, hoarse, and mocking.

With her hands encircling Isabel’s hips, Diana pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach with no more effort than flipping a sheet of parchment. Without wasting a second, in one hard thrust, she pushed back into her.

It didn't earn more than a low groan and a coquettish  _"Harder, Princesa,"_  murmured over Isabel's shoulder.

 ~~~~So Diana wound a forearm around her waist and, instead of snapping her hips forward into Isabel, pulled her back onto the shaft between her legs. She pushed and pulled once, twice, three times before Isabel, gasping and unsteady, reached back and grasped Diana’s thigh with her small, slim fingers. Her nails bit, hard, into the thick muscle there.

“Scream for me, Isabel.”

"No."

But even her refusal was louder this time, Diana noted with no small amount of pleasure.

"Isabel."

"N- _Fuck!"_

Diana, one hand keeping Isabel moving on and off of her cock, the other rubbing and pinching at her clit, grinned.

"Scream, Isabel."

Isabel moaned. _"Princesa."_

"Let me hear your voice, _agapi mou,"_ Diana said, circling the nub between her fingers. She bent at the waist, pressing a kiss to the damp, tangled hair at Isabel's nape, her shoulder, behind her ear. "Let me hear your pretty voice."

And then,  _"Diana!"_

Beneath her, Isabel tensed and shuddered. She tightened around the toy, and Diana's next push dragged it against her own clit. It was heady combination, enough to pull a cry of her own from her throat and undo her, too—and it took all she had to muster the concentration not to drop Isabel or crush her against her chest as wave after wave of her own orgasm crashed over her.

 _(It would have been such an unjust end,_ she would tell Isabel later, _after the tank. Don't you think?)_

When she came to, Isabel was on her knees, her head thrown back against Diana's shoulder, panting. One of her small hands was clutching Diana's at her waist, the other massaging the red, angry flesh of her thigh.

"Christ, _Princesa._ You were only loud enough for the mainland to hear, hmm?"

"Hmm, no." Diana bit into the soft flesh of Isabel's earlobe. Her nose skimmed her scarred jaw, and Isabel sighed. "Just whoever is standing guard outside the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a whole month of shameless, filthy smut! See you soon with SuperCorp!


End file.
